Mundial de Quidditch
by justjuxtin
Summary: Sí, ellos también fueron. Oneshot. Este fict contiene slash JPSB.


**Disclaimer** Personajes, de JK Rowling.

**Mundial de Quiddicth**

Me llamo James y ahora tengo 21 años, pero mi historia sucedió hace ahora tres, cuando estrenaba la mayoría de edad.

Por aquel entonces tenía una novia, Lily.

Ahora esposa.

Ella es de mi misma edad. Empezamos a salir a los 17, en Séptimo Año y también a esa edad nos estrenamos en el sexo. Debo decir que mis relaciones con ella son de lo más placenteras. Si hay algo que tengo claro es que no estoy con alguien por amor al arte, así que debe de haber una combinación de sentimientos y sexo que equilibren la balanza.

Y yo la amo con locura.

Como he dicho, nuestras relaciones eran buenas, pero yo siempre había tenido la sensación de que me faltaba algo. Y mientras la oportunidad no se me presentó, jamás intenté buscar ese algo, ya que tampoco relacioné qué sería eso que me faltaba para completar del todo mi sexualidad.

Como decía, Lily y yo somos muy compatibles. Además, a los dos nos gusta bastante el deporte, el Quidditch.

Así que decidimos ir al Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, la final: Francia vs. Alemania, ese año prometía ser muy emocionante, ambos habían superado con facilidad al resto de equipos a los que se habían enfrentado y se verían las caras en la gran final. Además, estaban considerados como los dos mejores equipos de la década.

Aquel día yo me había levantado muy caliente. Demasiado caliente, diría yo. Y no había podido hacerlo con Lily porque esa mañana nos tuvimos que levantar pronto para llegar al estadio y por la noche, no hubo momento. Así que pensé que el partido de Quidditch me distraería y pasaría una mañana, tarde... (en fin lo que durara) de lo más entretenida.

Cuando llegamos al pabellón estaba ya hasta los topes. Divisamos a Padfoot y a Moony que estaban guardándonos el sitio. Peter estaba también, pero con mala cara, ya no le gusta mucho el Quidditch... Sirius estaba muy serio, como demasiado concentrado.. qué raro.

Nos sentamos con ellos y comenzó la exhibición de mascotas de cada país.

Después de unos minutos el partido comenzó y me dispuse a disfrutarlo. Total, una final de la Copa del Mundo sólo es cada.. cuatro años? bueno, que me dispuse a disfrutarlo xD

Pero en un momento del partido, con 110 a 90 de resultado y sin pistas sobre la snitch, me entraron ganas de ir al servicio. Tenía que ir, aunque me perdiera parte de la final porque ya no aguantaba más...

- Lily, voy un momento al baño – le dije a mi novia- No debería haber bebido tantas cervezas de mantequilla durante el partido.  
- Te vas a perder la final – me dijo Lily sonriendo – Te espero aquí, amor.  
- Ahora vuelvo– le contesté - ¿Chicos, me dejáis pasar?- dije a mis amigos comenzando a andar hacia las escaleras (ellos estaban sentados delante, obstruyendo el paso). - Prongs, que yo también tengo que ir; para, que te acompaño.. – dijo Sirius. Y me siguió.

Cuando llegamos al final de la fila divisé al acomodador y me dirigí a él para preguntarle por la dirección de los aseos más cercanos.

- Tenéis que bajar esas escaleras – me indicó- y meteros en el pasillo estrecho que hay detrás de ellas. Es el más próximo a esta zona del estadio.

Le di las gracias y mientras comentábamos lo interesante que se había puesto el partido, bueno, más bien comentaba yo, porque Sirius no hablaba mucho; bajábamos las escaleras tal y como me habían indicado poco antes.

Me estaba meando, así que corrí hasta la entrada del aseo de chicos. Entré de golpe y busqué rápidamente los meaderos dejando a Sirius detrás. Cuando divisé la hilera, me dirigí hacia ellos, me desabroché los pantalones y saqué la verga para poder descargarme. Era tal mi concentración que no había visto que Sirius no se había acercado al meadero aún, sino que me estaba mirando. Muy quieto. Y en silencio.

Me giré, terminé y me coloqué bien la ropa, fui a lavarme las manos, me las sequé y cuando me iba a girar para preguntarle a Padfoot si ya había terminado él también, lo encontré como antes, mirándome completamente atontado. Estaba sexy. Muy sexy.

Un momento, ....¿**qué** pensé?

¿Sexy? ¿Sirius?

_Eh, James... ¿y por qué no?_ Me dijo una vocecilla en mi mente.

No estaba yo para entrar en peleas conmigo mismo así que opté por no contestarme a eso.

- ¿James? – me dijo Sirius dubitativo, me había quedado tan absorto en mis pensamientos como él y cambio el tono de voz, ahora más frío y grave- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- ¿...qué.. dices? – le contesté, extrañado por su pregunta.

- Sí... – me dijo medio riendo- ¿Te gusta hacer eso con la gente?- me dijo, ahora con semblante serio y voz algo más apagada.

La situación era cómica.

Qué coño quería decir Sirius.. ¿Estaba loco?

¿Y.. y por qué me observaba así?

¿Eh?

¿Eh?

Estooo... ¿y por qué me mira ahora así...?

- James, ya no puedo más..– dijo Sirius que me había cogido del brazo.

Yo cerré los ojos.

¿Me iba a pegar..?

¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Y esperé, conteniendo la respiración...

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Y me besó.

Y le besé.

Os mentiría si os dijera que no me excitó la situación.

Sirius estaba muy atractivo, tomado por mi cintura, con los ojos brillando como nunca los había visto.

Sí, a la respuesta anterior, debo decir que Sirius está loco...

Por mí.

Nunca me había planteado ni besar a un tío y ahora tenía a mi mejor amigo delante de mi cara diciendo "cómeme".

Pero me parecía poco viril no resistirme... Pero me encontraba ya semiinconsciente por los besos que nos habíamos dado en medio de aquella pasión tan acelerada y también estaba muy excitado, a la vez.

Poco después, sólo recuerdo que Sirius ya estaba sin la túnica, al igual que yo... en las duchas de aquel servicio.

Bajó en frente de mí y de rodillas, abrió la boca y con tela y todo empezó a besar mi boxer, mientras sus manos apretaban mis nalgas sosteniéndome contra su boca.

Un intenso masaje recibieron mis nalgas, se notaba que Padfoot era todo un experto porque metía la punta de sus dedos en mi agujero anal con una delicadeza inusitada, me hizo excitar tanto que mi vega no aguantó tanto movimiento allí atrás y se salió de la tela que la tenía cautiva para terminar dentro de su boca.

Yo seguía de pie, mirándole a él con sus dedos acariciando, sí acariciando porque eso es lo que le hacían a mi espalda mientras me quitaba finalmente el boxer.

Mi verga ya estaba toda en su boca, yo sentía como chocaba contra su garganta, estaba gozando mucho de ese tratamiento pero no sabía si a él también le producía las mismas sensaciones, aunque supuse que sí, ya que lo hacía con mucha vehemencia.

Cuando terminó, bajé mis manos a su cintura y fui bajándole el boxer lentamente.

Ya desnudo Sirius, pude contemplarlo a mi gusto y él hizo lo mismo.

Me incliné hasta su verga que estaba muy lubricada, aunque nadie la había tocado con las manos, su cerebro le había enviado señales de excitación y ella, había respondido estupendamente.

Le besé el glande impregnado del aroma inconfundible del pre-cum lamí toda esa zona lo más lento que pude, nunca había hecho una felación...

Cunnilingus sí había hecho... felación, no. Y yo ansiaba meter todos esos centímetros hasta mi garganta. Lo cual no fue muy fácil, tuve la sensación de que me metía en un embudo. Pero poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a ella y la sacaba y metía en mi boca hasta la garganta como poco antes lo había hecho él. Y estuve unos minutos, hasta que

- Me muerooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!

Me asusté muchísimo, creí literalmente la frase, creí que Padfoot tendría algún problema cardíaco y le había dando un síncope.

Yo qué sé...

La saqué a toda prisa, él dio un suspiro de alivio, aflojó todo el cuerpo quedando tendido sobre el suelo de la ducha.

Él había llegado al clímax... y yo casi llego a San Mungo.

Cuando Sirius lo recuerda ahora, tras tres años, aún le entran unos ataques de risa que le duran varios minutos...

En fin.

Poco después, los dos abandonamos los aseos de caballeros y tomados de la mano, comenzamos a andar hacia las gradas, no sabiendo muy bien lo que nos había pasado.

Y sabiendo muy bien que para los demás, no nos había pasado.

**......................................... FICT TERMINADO **

Minerva me regaló este fict.. gracias wapa!!

Decidme qué os pareció ;)


End file.
